


My Faith is You.

by Castiean, ChazlyButterworth1



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jimmy Novak - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Complication, Dean Winchester & Castiel - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Sex, Shipping, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiean/pseuds/Castiean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazlyButterworth1/pseuds/ChazlyButterworth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and his Religious Studies teacher, Mr. Castiel Novak, undergo a dangerous relationship, and try and defy all the odds to make their love ever lasting. Because when the only faith you have left, is the person you love, you will do anything to keep it alive and beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Faith is You.

The staff room smelt like old people, butterscotch candy and coffee. Though the smell would have repulsed some other teachers who set foot in the room, Castiel didn’t really mind it at all. He could sit in his old man chair, by the window that overlooked the courtyard and drink his Starbucks coffee in peace. He could mark his Religious Studies homework, without other teachers from other departments coming over and wrecking his solitude. He liked the staff room; it was one place where he could think where otherwise he had no time too. 

Whilst he listened to his earphones to some Debussy, he marked his recent assignments he had been given back by some students who were early for the deadline. Though it would have usually interrupted with him marking last month’s assignment signing, he had already marked those in the early hours of the morning, so it wasn’t as much of an inconvenience after all. 

He flipped over to the newest hand-in, the topic had been about Henry VIII of England’s influence over Christianity, and therefore over religion and marriage overall. Most students had paid attention, which is wonderful; at least he didn’t have to worry about their grades. But some had obviously found Wikipedia to be their best friend, and copy and pasted most of the content into their essays. Castiel frowned upon one essay, written by a student to which had never really shown a full interest upon the subject of Religious Studies. 

Fergus Rodric McLeod. A rich boy student whose parents have planned his whole life out, Castiel had met his father once at a parents evening, he was the most smug person he had laid his eyes on. His mother not much different, Gucci suits and a pointed nose that could possibly poke an eye out. Castiel didn’t like the McLeod’s, why force your only child into a subject he obviously has no love for?

Castiel paid no mind, he read the essay, and smiled as he saw some points to it which was most obvious from, Fergus. Or Crowley, as people called him. He marked the work, giving him a D+ for effort and an overall D for the work in general. 'Wikipedia might seem friendly, but believe me, it will not get you a passing grade. Try again.'

He threw that essay on the pile, and went to the next one. 

He felt a presence hovering over him, he looked up and saw his fellow colleague Anna standing beside him. He took out the music from his ears, and greeted her. “Hello, Anna.”

“Cas.” She smiled tightly, “Do you have any more coffee?” She gestured to Castiel’s mug. 

“Sure.” He passed her his dregs. She drank it peacefully. 

For a few moments, Anna just sat opposite him and crossed her legs. Her toned long legs; they were so pale it was almost like she was made of snow. Her red hair was up in a bun today, her glasses on the bridge of her nose, and her plump pink lips were covered carefully with deep red lipstick. She looked really beautiful, and too most men, she would be a target to get drunk in a bar and have sex with. Or maybe date in an overall view, but to Castiel, she was a friend. And a distant one at that. 

“May I ask what I did to deserve your presence this lunch time?” Castiel played it safe, by the way she was sitting, Anna was menstruating. And PMS- Anna was never fun to be around, hitting, and shouting always followed her around. 

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow curiously, “Can I not indulge myself in a silent lunch break with my only friend in my work place?” She asked. 

“I guess you could, but that isn’t why you’re here, so why not tell me what you really want.” Castiel took off his glasses and put them on the pile of papers that were on his lap. He looked at his friend with soft eyes, eyes that told her that he was in no mood to be played with today. 

She smirked her ‘Anna’ smirk and then shrugged slowly, “I just wanted to ask you some questions about a student who is in both of our classes, I want to know if you know anything of his personal life as of yet.”

Castiel took a second to register, he then shrugged. “Fine, ask away.”

“Dean Winchester, is he of any use in your classes?” She asked the question whilst looking through Castiel’s pile of signed papers. 

“He is of better use than most of the kids I’ve got that classroom; he is the only one that seems to know the difference between Christianity and being Roman Catholic.” Castiel smirked, “Why do you ask? Seeking another child to get funding out of the council from?”

Anna chuckled softly, “Oh Cas, you know I only try and do what is best for this college. Funding the college by showing the council that we are a worthy cause, is nothing more than a righteous thing to participate in. Don’t tell me that you didn’t succeed in doing so with that Jo girl last year.” She gave him a look that told him that she knew what was what.

There was no point in arguing with Anna. 

Castiel sighed and finished signing the next paper, from the same Jo girl that Anna was speaking of. She got a B. Castiel looked up again and said softly, “Dean Winchester is a pleasure to teach.”

“By which you mean....?” She trailed the question. 

Castiel shrugged softly, “He only speaks when he needs to speak, he answers his questions with a deep insight. He weighs out all possibilities of Religion, the wars they bring, the racism that follows it. He hands in his essays always on the right day, best handwriting, best grammar he can master. Dean is a good student, if you want him to help with funding, I am sure you can knock a few thousand out of him.”

Anna’s face brightened, “That’s music to my ears.”

“I’m sure it is.” Castiel rolled his eyes. Anna didn’t care about the grades, or the essays, she cared about money and looks. This is one reason behind him not wanting to fuck her.   
The bell went then, Castiel stood up and collected all of the papers and put them into his satchel. He put his glasses back on, grabbing his jacket before leaving the staff room, and was welcomed outside with the smell of cigarettes and teenagers hormones. 

As he walked through the hallways, he tried to push out the noise of teenagers to early adults, screaming, laughing, and talking too loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, quickening his pace to his assigned classroom for that particular year, and opening the door before disappearing inside. 

Students were already inside, Jo, Dean and Meg. They were huddled to one desk, all reading some sort of journal or novel to which Castiel didn’t know. He made his presence known by putting the satchel to the desk a little noisily. The students acknowledged him; he smiled at them and put his jacket to the chair. He opened a window, and then got out his Mac Book Pro. 

“Mr. Novak?” Jo asked, “Have you got my essay grade yet?”

He looked at her and smirked, “Yes, Jo, I do.”

“Can I have it?” she asked, patiently. “I need it, mom doesn’t think I’m gonna get a B.”

“Tell your mother her concern is unneeded, you are doing fine.” Castiel turned to the whiteboard, writing down today’s agenda in his fine scripted handwriting. 

'Henry VII’s wives: Were they valid?'

“Does that mean, ‘Yes Jo, you got a B grade, you can stop shitting yourself now.’ Or ‘Your mom doesn’t need to worry, because you suck, and got a C’?” Jo asked with a deep frown.

“First one seems more likely.” Castiel said, shrugging. “And please, language Jo.”

“Fine.” Jo sighed, “Don’t hate me when mom comes in like last time.”

Castiel chuckled, giving her, essay with one hand. “It was a well written essay, Jo. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Jo seemed pleased. 

The rest of the students filled the classroom in less than five minutes, Crowley sat next to Jo in some sort of lust full hope. Though when Dean gave him a look, he snorted and punched Dean in the arm, almost as a jokey playful gesture. 

The lesson went on with Castiel giving a speech about the wives of Henry VII, and how most of them were deemed invalid due to the Roman Catholic faith. When he asked the students which wives they deemed to be invalid, no other than Dean Winchester put his hand up. 

“Dean.” Castiel acknowledged, “You may share.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Well, due to the King creating his own religion, all of them would be valid. But also, I see why the Roman Catholic Church would see it as invalid. They were never used to the idea of a new church forming; they do not follow its laws of God. They follow their own, but since, I guess Henry was the King of England, and also pretty much created his own religion, he had more say in the matter than some dudes who believed in the ‘Old religion’ shall we say?”

Castiel smirked, “So, are you saying that Catherine of Aragon, the first wife to Henry, had the right to be divorced, or not divorced. She was born into Roman Catholic family backgrounds. She believed in the Roman Catholic Church a hundred times more than the Church of England.”

Dean shrugged, “Then I guess she was really his wife.”

“But,” Castiel interjected, “Roman Catholic Church questioned Catherine’s faith to the King. Was she a Maiden? After all, she had married Henry’s brother before he died; she was then made for Henry. There was speculation to whether she had bedded the king before Henry.”

“Does that make a difference, surely it wouldn’t?” Meg muttered. 

“It does.” Castiel sighed, “Back then, the marriage was only deemed to be proper if the Queen bleeds when they first consummated the marriage. Speculation said she was only... menstruating, when she first bedded the king. Maids of the court told Henry this speculation, but then Catherine caught pregnant with Mary the first.”

Dean smirked, “So what are you saying, Catherine wasn’t a maiden so the marriage was false.”

“It is a possibility. Sadly we’d never know.” Castiel shrugged. 

Jo sighed, “Well, either way. She gained a child that was obviously Henry’s surely that, makes the marriage consummated and therefore valid?”

“I would hope so,” Meg muttered. “I wouldn’t want to push a child into the world for a king, and then said not to be a proper Queen.”

Crowley laughed, “You would first have to charm the king into bed, Meg. I’m sure you would find that a struggle.”

“Shut it, Fergus!” Meg always used Crowley’s real name when he annoyed her. 

Crowley all but laughed it off. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Thank you for your input, Crowley I am sure that would be very suitable for an essay.” Someone giggled, Castiel thought it to be Dean, but he ignored it. “So! King Henry divorced Catherine of Aragon; he then married sweet and apparently virginal Anne Boleyn. She caught pregnant with the most probably well known Queen England had gained. Elizabeth the first of England. Anne was beheaded in the Tower of London. She was supposed to have acted treason against the King, sleeping with other men and so on. Was she valid?”

Crowley raised his hand, “Well, I would say probably not.”

“Why not?” Castiel asked. 

“No idea, I just wanted to sound smart for your pretty little ears, sir.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Sounds wonderful Crowley, your essay must be sounding even better right now.”

“It’s getting there.” He winked. 

Castiel went on to explain the conflict of the Churches about the marriage of, Anne Boleyn and the king Henry. How both sides fought to whether it was valid or not. And how that his third wife was deemed a valid wife, due to Anne’s death. When Jane Seymour gave the King his first and only son, Edward VI. That’s when Jo got flustered. 

“So what, just because the kid was born with a pecker penis, the wife got to be valid?”

“Well, duh!” Dean shrugged, “Back then, sons were gold to Kings.”

Meg snorted, “Only because you had an extra bit of skin and blood in a certain area, and people thought that meant you were the stronger sex.”

“And aren’t we?” Crowley raised a brow.

Jo frowned, “I could beat your ass before you can beat one out on that extra piece of skin you owe in the morning, Crowley. Even if you do finish in three seconds.”

“And how on Earth would you know?” Crowley smirked suggestively. 

Jo scoffed, “In your dreams.”

“And in yours, apparently.” Crowley muttered. 

“Okay, guys.” Castiel sighed, “Please, refrain from the penis and or sex jokes in my class, please.”

They muttered a sorry; Castiel then handed out some work sheets before sitting behind his desk and hoping for the school bell to go off. What felt like an hour passing by, but really was only twenty minutes, Castiel got a nudge on his shoulder. He looked up, Dean stood beside him with a curious look to his face. “Oh,” Castiel cleared his throat. “Hello, Dean.”

“So... I finished.” Dean muttered, giving him the sheet of paper. 

Castiel glanced at it, it was all correct, neat handwriting and good grammar. That was great, and Castiel was pleased, but it puzzled how Dean could do a forty five minute paper in twenty. “Um... that’s great Dean, I will mark this now.” He got out his red pen, “So... How are things?” he asked. 

“Good, ya’ know. The usual.”

“Oh? Pray tell, what’s the usual?” He couldn’t help but smile. 

Dean smirked, “You would have to give me counselling sessions in worry that I am child who is using the fact that he is 21 for the wrong reasons.”

“Ah.” Castiel rolled his eyes, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it then.”

Dean chuckled, “That could work.”

Castiel passed him his work, Dean frowned, “Dude, you put A+ on my work.”

“Because you earned an A+” Castiel dismissed it, waving him off. 

“Why?” Dean frowned; he said it as though he’d never received an A+ before. 

Castiel sighed, “You explain your answers well, you are also very clever and all your answers are correct. Do you need another reason?”

“Guess not.”

“Good,” Castiel smirked, “Sit down.”

Dean gave him a thankful smile, and then continued to sit down and show a jealous Jo his A+. Castiel continued to wish the bell would just go off, and when it did, he didn’t get his wish of leaving the college early. Anna had her eyes reeled for Dean and Castiel to have a meeting with her about the funding, she came into the room, grabbing Dean’s shoulder and sitting him back down when he was about to leave the classroom.

“So,” Anna said, “You are, Dean Winchester.”

Dean raised a brow, “Yeah, I am in your class.”

“Of course you are.” She said carefully, “You’re smart Dean; I hear you’re getting straight B’s to A’s from every subject you attend here.”

“Apparently so,” Dean smirked, giving Castiel another thankful smile. 

Anna seemed pleased to hear that, “I would like you to be the face of the Religious Studies and History department here in this college, you will show the council that we are worth their time, money, and patience. You will be the guy who saves your own ass; you will get some of the commission to pay for your school year, here.” She shrugged, “I am not going to say I care that you might drink too much, or that you might have some struggle at home, as long as you keep those grades up, keep me, and your tutor happy, I see that nothing is going to go wrong. What do you say?”

Anna was playing a dangerous game, she wasn’t actually telling Dean anything. Words were just coming out of her mouth; even Castiel had a rough time understanding her. Dean though, came out with a question. “Tutor?”

“Castiel... I mean Mr. Novak, will be your tutor, you will go to him if you have any problem with anything at all. You think you’re going to fail an exam, he will help you to not do that, he will give you pointers, he will help you through anything I say he will. Right?” She looked at Castiel, a serious look on her face. 

Castiel sighed, this is all he needed. “Fine, why not?” he shrugged. 'More paper work, more hours, less me time, and less her time... she’s gonna be mad.' Castiel couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

He smiled at Dean who gave him a searching look, Dean nodded and sighed deeply. “Fine... I’ll do it. Anything to help out the college, I want it to be here for my brother.”

“And it will be.” Anna muttered, looking uninterested. “Fine. I will see you bright and early, Castiel... I mean Mr. Novak.” She smiled, and left the room. Her stilettos clicking on the cold tile floor. 

Castiel sighed deeply, “Well, looks like I’m your tutor. Any questions?”

“Yeah...” Dean muttered, “Would you give a shit, if I called you anytime, if I had a query about anything at all? I’m worried I’m gonna do this shit wrong.”

Castiel thought for a moment, crossing his arms and considering the pros and cons of this. After some time flowing by, he shrugged slowly and smiled a full, tired smile to Dean Winchester, and patted his shoulder. “Anytime, about anything Dean.”

'You regret saying that, because we all know what happened to the last boy you tutored.' His mind told him menacingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading. I cannot wait to see how this one plans out, as this is the first one of my fanfictions to be posted on this website. So I am excited!


End file.
